Vault
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: An encounter with Draco brings up a secret from their past in which Harry thought Draco had forgotten about. Once the secret surfaces, its hard to put back in the vault of lost memories. Written for the Guilty Pleasure challenge at HPFC. HP/DM Slash.


Author's note: So this has been on my computer for a while, and I'm finally having a reason to post it. It fits with the plot that WizardWay gave me for their challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction challenge forum. As usual, Italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is familiar to you.

* * *

><p>Harry dressed quickly and disapparated without another word to Ginny. He found himself in Hogsmeade in front of the Hog's Head. Why did he come here of all places? Harry turned around because he had the feeling that someone was watching him.<p>

"Hello?" he called out, seeing how it was almost midnight. He thought he was alone. Deciding he was, Harry realized he was just nervous for no reason. He breathed in, then exhaled. He stepped inside the bar. Heads turned as he entered the old dusty bar.

The bartender eyed Harry from behind the bar as Harry pulled up a stool next to the end of the counter. He wiped off the dust and sat down.

"What can I get for you?" he asked putting a glass in front of Harry.

"Butterbeer please," he said shyly. The bartender's blue eyes stared at Harry with a confused expression.

"Newbie," Harry heard him mutter under his breath as he turned away to get a beer.

"Scared to drink Potter?" The voice that has been haunting Harry's memory came from the past.

_He stood there puzzled as he watched Cho leave the Room of Requirement. He had just received his first kiss, but was it exactly how he pictured it? Harry could still feel the soft lips against his. He ran his finger over his lips and tasted his lips with his tongue feeling the roughness of his lips. Harry finished cleaning up after the DA meeting and left the room. To his surprise Draco Malfoy was standing right outside the door looking at it with a curious stare._

_"Malfoy," Harry addressed him angrily as his eyes automatically filled with hatred._

_"Potter, would you mind telling me what you were doing inside the broom closet?" Malfoy demanded. He had power in his hands which could get Harry into trouble._

_"I don't have to tell you anything. You are not the boss of me," Harry stated as he started to leave._

_"Like hell I'm not the boss of you. I might need to remind you but I do have the power to take away points." He flashed his shiny Inquisitorial Squad badge at Harry._

_"I could care less about you taking points away," Harry stated. He knew Cho had just left him and hoped she did not get caught._

_"Really? Then why did I see Cho Chang leave the place crying?" Draco was close to Harry now._

_"Cho was crying, am I really a bad kisser?" Harry let it slip before he could stop him. Damn. Draco knew why Cho was crying and could use this against Harry._

_Before Harry knew it, Draco placed his lips over Harry's. He kissed the boy for about thirty seconds and then pulled away. Harry stood there shocked._

_"I've had better," Draco admitted and walked away._

Harry dared to look to the left. Platnum blonde hair stared back at him. He was older than Harry remembered. Draco had a mustache that, to Harry's surprise, made him look decent. Of course, they were the same age, but in Harry's memory they were still fifteen.

"Have a real drink." Draco's voice forced Harry to continue staring. Draco slid his own bottle in Harry's direction. To Harry's surprise, Harry caught the bottle before it slid off the counter. He found himself staring into the top of the bottle. The hole, was still wet from where Draco had just taken a sip. Harry's green eyes darted to Draco's lips. The bartender stood behind Harry watching, waiting to see if Harry would dare to take a sip.

"I'm not the only one that remembers I see." Draco's husky voice said as he moved beside Harry. Draco answered Harry's question that he had been thinking of for years.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry found himself saying.

"I always come here," Draco replied.

"Astoria has her nights of fun and so do I."

"Her nights of fun?" He was puzzled. This was something entirely new to Harry.

"You don't have your own nights of fun?" Draco laughed a slow, drawn out laugh. The idea of Harry not having fun was funny to him.

"I spend my nights with Ginny." Harry replied.

"Oh yes. I heard you married your best friend's sister." Draco smirked.

Harry was surprised with Draco. He was actually being nice to Harry. They were enemies for a very long time. They had never had conversations that involved pleasantries. They had always insulted one another. Harry shrugged figuring something was up with Draco.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Harry blurted, still holding the bottle in his hands.

"Can't one have a pleasant conversation?" Draco smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. He then took out a Gallon and handed it to the bartender. The man automatically gave Draco a small bottle of Firewhisky. Draco then handed it to Harry and took his beer back.

"Perhaps you prefer Liqueur." Draco smiled at Harry.

"What did you mean when you said you have your nights of fun?" Harry asked as he placed his hand around the new bottle. He watched the bartender tend someone else and stared at his once enemy.

"You've never heard of guys night out?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Where are your guys?" Harry asked looking around the small pub.

"I wanted to be alone tonight. Is that a crime, to want to be alone?" Draco took a gulp of beer and set it back down. Harry shook his head no. He knew exactly what Draco was talking about. That's why he left Ginny in the middle of making love. Harry didn't feel up to making love anymore. He knew he made her upset, but something stopped him as he was about to start.

"Yours is getting warm." Draco eyed Harry's Firewhiskey. "I didn't drug it. You saw the bartender give it to me."

Harry took the bottle, raised it to his lips, and let the Liqueur settle for a few seconds on his dry lips. It tasted funny, as it stung his throat, but he wanted more. He took a long gulp and nearly spat it out. The drink burned his throat. He set the bottle down and coughed as he watched Draco laugh at him.

"Don't you drink, Potter?" Draco smiled, took his beer and chugged the last that was in his bottle. The bartender handed Draco another beer after he opened it for Draco.

"What was that?" Harry said finally after the last of the drink stopped burning his dry throat.

"Firewhiskey, honestly Potter, can't you read? It says so on the label."

"We've only had some kind of sparkling cider at our wedding. Ginny hates anything to do with drinking." Harry paused to take another gulp. He coughed after setting the bottle down.

"You're not suppose to chug whiskey. It's Liqueur. Harder to handle." Draco said suddenly.

"You chugged your beer," Harry retorted.

"That's different. Beer tastes better and doesn't burn your throat." Draco took another sip.

"How long have you been drinking?" Harry asked out of curisoty.

"Since the Second War. Speaking of which, why did you save my life twice that night?"

"Excuse me?" Draco's question confused Harry.

"The night of the war, you saved my life twice." Draco stated again.

"I would have done that for anyone," Harry admitted. Draco banged his hand on the table.

"Damnit, Potter. You saved me for a reason," Draco's grey eyes grew cold once more as he stared at Harry. Harry could see they were full of hatred. People stared at the two of them.

"Draco, calm down, you're causing people to stare." Harry put his hands to his lips, he had finally spoken Draco's name out loud.

Draco stood up, handed the bartender another gallon and left the bar. Harry handed the man a gallon, but the man refused.

"He just paid for your drink." The man then took Draco's empty bottles and threw them in the trash. Harry took a long gulp of Firewhiskey and left the bar with his head swarming with thoughts.

Harry stumbled as he found his way outside. Liqueur was something he would have to get use to. A cough made Harry turn around. Draco was leaning against the building waiting for him. Draco then came out of the shadow of the building.

"You said my name back in the bar," Draco shoved Harry.

"I thought we were being pleasant with each other." Harry was confused. More so than ever.

"You've never said my name before. You've always called me Malfoy." It dawned on Harry that Draco was right.

"You're not used to me calling you by your first name," Harry stated to Draco as he shoved, causing Draco to fall down. Why? He had no idea.

"Stop it," Draco demanded after he stood up from falling down.

"You started it," Harry said sounding like a child.

"Damn, Potter. You know how to mess with people's minds," Draco glared as he dusted off the dirt from his jeans.

"You're in Muggle Clothing." Harry gasped.

"No shit, Sherlock, you have to be in Muggle clothing when you're traveling," Draco gritted through his teeth.

"How long has it been since you have seen Astoria?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"It would explain a lot, " Harry stated.

"What's that suppose to mean Potter? You think you know me, but you don't. No one does, " Draco snapped.

"I'm going home, " Harry replied. He was tired and wanted to go to bed. Draco stood in front of Harry with his arms crossed. They were much older now. No longer fifteen. They were both thirty five. Both grown men. "Am I not allowed to leave?" Harry added.

"Not until you tell me truthfully why you saved my life the night of the war." Draco wanted answers. Harry knew he wanted answers from Draco.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What question could you possibly have for me?" Draco sneered.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Oh. That." Draco's face fell.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harry repeated as he placed his fingers in his pocket of his jeans.

"To see what the fuss was about, " Draco responded honestly.

"What fuss?"

"Cho was crying wasn't she? I figured you had to be a bad kisser." Whatever Draco was going to say, this wasn't what Harry was expecting.

"And that gives you the right to kiss me?" Harry was confused.

"I'm a Malfoy, Potter, I get what I want when I want it, " Draco stated, uncrossing his arms.

"So, if you wanted to kiss me again, you would go for it? And what did you mean by you've had better?" Harry threw questions at him.

"You're drunk, Potter, " Draco then took his hand and rubbed it through his hair, then put the hand back in his pocket.

"I know, but I, like you, still want answers," Harry stumbled forward, tripped over a rock and nearly fell down. Draco caught Harry before he fell to the ground.

"Merlin, Potter," Draco said. "Let's get out of here." Draco held onto Harry, took out his wand, and they both disapparated into the night.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Okay, so I haven't planned on continuing this story, but if you want me to continue, please let me know in a review. This is my first full length attempt at a slash.

Special thanks to .Me for betaing this for me!


End file.
